Cadê Meu Coelhinho?
by Pequena Perola
Summary: O desespero e o amor a um tesouro de um único ninja levam o time 7 a momentos inimagináveis.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclamier 2: **O coelho pertence à Pérola.

* * *

**Cadê meu coelhinho?**

Era cedo em Konoha. A vida na aldeia oculta da folha já havia começado. Em uma casa, no entanto, o despertador havia quebrado, fazendo assim com que um jovem ninja se atrasasse para seus compromissos.

**- **QUE DROGA! TÔ ATRASADO...

Enquanto se levantava correndo, o jovem não percebeu que algo voava pela janela, caindo em uma carroça que passava no momento, levando o seu maior tesouro para longe de seus olhos. Sem saber do ocorrido, o jovem saiu correndo para se encontrar com os companheiros de equipe e partir para a próxima missão.

oOo

Na ponte, três jovens se encontravam impacientes.

**-** Cadê o Kakashi-sensei? – O loiro perguntou, irritado, pela demora do sensei.

**-** Não sabemos Naruto. Para de perguntar. – Sakura, mais cansada de ouvir as reclamações do companheiro do que com a demora do copynin, golpeava a cabeça do ninja hiperativo.

**-** Ele deve ter se esquecido. Só pode. – Alegou sem se importar com o soco recebido.

**-** Não duvido. – Concordou o herdeiro Uchiha.

**-** Oi. – Kakashi cumprimentou surgindo do nada em frente aos gennins.

**-** ESTÁ ATRASADO! – Sakura e Naruto gritaram apontando o dedo acusadoramente –

-Bem, é que tinha um cachorro que roubou o coelhinho de uma menininha, e daí eu a ajudei a recuperar ele. – Explicou-se o jounnin.

- MENTIRA! – Sakura e Naruto, entretanto, não acreditavam mais em nenhuma desculpa criada pelo responsável.

**-** Não, não. Dessa vez é verdade. – Kakashi alegava tentando recuperar a credibilidade de seus alunos.

**-** Então, as outras não eram? – Sasuke disse sorrindo, discretamente, para a desgraça de Kakashi.

**-** Bem, bem... Ahn... A missão de vocês será escoltar uma família muito respeitada para Suna. Como sabem, recém firmamos aliança com a aldeia da areia. Então, nada pode dar errado. Por isso, mesmo sendo uma missão de Ranck C, duas equipes foram designadas. – O mais velho resolveu mudar o assunto repentinamente.

**-** Por que duas? Nós damos conta de qualquer coisa. – Naruto não estava satisfeito em ter de dividir sua missão com outra equipe.

**-** Eu sei Naruto. Mas o Hokage precisa se prevenir. A família solicitou proteção básica. Porém, por ser muito importante, temos de nos preparar para algo maior. – Kakashi tentava fazer o loiro entender a situação.

**-** Podem aparecer ninjas como Zabuza. É melhor se precaver. Mas concordo com Naruto. Vencemos Zabuza, podemos vencer qualquer outro. – Sasuke também não gostava da idéia de ter outras pessoas atrapalhando seu crescimento.

**-** "_Crianças..." _– Pensou o copynin ao perceber a teimosia de seus alunos. - Então, vão e digam para o Grande Hokage que vocês não concordam com as decisões dele. – Disse sabendo que ninguém o contrariaria mais. O Uchiha somente bufou desgostoso, porém reconhecia a falta de opções. -Muito bem, vamos. Temos que encontrar a equipe do Gai.

**-** "_Ah não! Não a equipe do Lee." _– Refletiu Sakura desanimada.

**- **_"Droga! Por que o sombrancelhudo?" _– Naruto também não acreditava que seria justo aquela equipe a auxiliá-los na missão.

**-** _"Pensei que seria uma equipe forte pelo menos. Que saco."_ – Assim como os colegas, Sasuke estava indignado e crente que o time 9 é o que mais poderia atrapalhar em seu crescimento como shinobi.

Após muitas poses de "Nice guy", fogo da juventude, cabelo da verdade, roupa colada do amor, lágrimas de Gai-sensei e Rock Lee por qualquer coisa, cantadas de Lee para Sakura, foras de Sakura para Lee, contagem regressiva de 100 a 0 por Sasuke, e brigas entre Naruto e o filho de 5 anos do casal, a missão foi concluída com sucesso. Em pouco tempo as duas equipes voltavam para Konoha.

**-** Bem, to indo pra casa. – Naruto se despedia dos amigos e saia correndo.

**-** Não esqueça que temos treino amanhã. – Sakura o lembrava antes de perdê-lo de vista.

**- **Sim, sim. Eu sei. Até amanhã. Boa noite. – Gritava já ao longe.

**-** Hey, Sakura-chan. Que tal se a gente jantasse pra comemorar o sucesso da missão? – Lee convidou a flor de cerejeira com seu sorriso brilhante no rosto.

**-** Jantar? É uma boa idéia Lee... – Ela concordo animada.

**-**_ "Como é que é?"_ – O Uchiha pensava não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

**-** Jura? Ai que bom. Então vamos... – Lee saltitava alegre por conseguir seu tão esperado encontro.

**-** Amanhã. Depois do treino. Tenten, Neji, vocês também vão vir, não é? – Depois de confirmar o passeio, Sakura olhou para os outros integrantes do time 9, estendendo o convite a eles.

**-** Ahn? – A ninja de coques ficou totalmente confusa com a atitude da rosada.

**- **Vocês não têm nenhuma missão. Então podem jantar conosco, não é? – Sakura esclareceu a situação.

**-** Bem, Sakura... _"Tadinho do Lee"_ – Pensou Tenten sem saber o que dizer para ajudar o companheiro.

**-** Vamos. As duas equipes têm que estar completas. O Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei eu sei que não vão negar. E como o Sasuke-kun ainda não disse nada, eu acho que ele vai também. Que vocês acham? – Ela tentou novamente convencer Tenten e Neji e deixou claro que aquilo não era um encontro de verdade. Estava disposta a tirar proveito da situação para ficar perto de seu amado Uchiha.

**-** "_Espertinha..."_ – Pensou Sasuke após perceber que teria de ir ao dito "encontro" para tomar conta da colega de time. Por mais que negasse, não permitiria que Sakura ficasse sozinha com o shinobi mais estranho que conhecia, ou com qualquer outro, e jamais revelaria o motivo.

**-** Pode ser. – Aceitou a kunoichi de coques.

**-** Ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite. – Sakura saiu sorridente.

Após se despedirem, cada ninja se dirigiu para sua casa. Chegando ao lar, após tanto tempo longe, um dos jovens só desejava sentar e admirar seu belo tesouro.

**- **Ah, não! Cadê? Onde foi parar? CADÊ MEU COELHINHO?

Já amanhecia um lindo e belo dia. Sasuke e Sakura se encontravam no local combinado e a espera de seu sensei e de Naruto.

**-** Será que eles vão demorar muito? – A garota perguntou cansada de esperar.

**- **Não sei. – Responde desinteressado. - _"É só o que me faltava, ter que treinar com a Sakura. Não dá nem para se chamar de treino." – _Completou em pensamentos.

**-** AHHHHHHHH... – Naruto chegava gritando até onde seus colegas de equipe o aguardavam.

**-** Finalmente chegou. Onde você estava Naruto e por que está assim? – Sakura encheu o amigo de perguntas para disfarçar sua irritação. Justo quando ela iria aproveitar o tempo a sós com o Uchiha, o Uzumaki aparece.

**- **Estava numa busca. – Ele respondeu levantando o rosto esfolado e sujo de terra.

**-** Que busca? – A curiosidade de Sasuke não o deixou ficar quieto.

**-** Ahn... Bem... É uma missão... E... – O loiro se atrapalhava durante a explicação.

**- **Que missão? – Sakura questionou com as mãos na cintura.

**- **Bem... – Ele ainda tentava encontrar alguma resposta.

**-** Fala logo Naruto. – O moreno, entretanto, não lhe dava muito tempo pata pensar.

**-** Rank D. É isso. – Sem tempo para algo melhor e lembrando-se de sua primeira missão ninja, Naruto disse o que lhe veio à mente.

**-** Você? Em uma missão Rank D? – Sakura duvidava das palavras do companheiro.

**-** Pois é. Incrível, não acha? – Indagou tentando aparentar verdadeiro.

**- **Naruto, deixe de brincadeiras. Se não quer falar onde estava, tudo bem. – A Haruno, contudo, ainda não acreditava no amigo.

**-** Não, não é isso. Eu to falando a verdade. – Ele tentava convencê-la de suas palavras.

**-** Suas mentiras estão piores do que as do Kakashi-sensei. – Censurou a garota.

**-** Mas é verdade. E falando nele, ele disse pra mim avisar vocês que não vai poder vir. – Avisou naturalmente com as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça.

**-** Por que não? – A kunoichi perguntou confusa.

**-** Eu não sei. Ele não falou. Mas, já que não treino... Eu... Bem, eu...

**- **Fala logo Naruto. Ta parecendo até a Hinata. – A insegurança nada habitual no amigo começava a irritar a jovem.

**- **QUERIA PEDIR AJUDA COM A MISSÃO! – Gritou antes que perdesse a coragem.

**-** Qual o problema? Não da conta de uma missão Rank D sozinho? – Sasuke questionou com seu característica sorriso de canto.

**- **NÃO É ISSO. – Respondeu furioso pela indagação do amigo. - É que se vocês me ajudarem a gente termina bem mais rápido. – Explicou confiante de que seus companheiros não o abandonariam.

- Não. – Sasuke respondeu, enquanto se virava, chocando o loiro.

**-** Mas, mas... Vocês têm que me ajudar... E senão... Eu... Quê que... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer e gagueja sentenças incompreensíveis.

**-** Não me interessa. Vamos Sakura. Pelo menos nós vamos treinar. _"Melhor que nada"_ – Pensou o Uchiha, já se afastando, que não abandonaria algumas horas de treino por uma missão Rank D.

**-** Sasuke-kun? – Sakura o chamou. Por mais que não gostasse da idéia de perder a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o moreno, não acreditava que ele não iria ajudar o Uzumaki.

Após alguns segundos em que Naruto olhava para os lados, desesperado, a procura de algo que o ajudasse a mudar os planos do amigo, sua expressão mudou apavorada e desesperada para feliz e repreensiva – Você está com medo? – Sasuke parou no mesmo lugar. Sem se virar e com uma perna ainda no ar, ouviu o que o loiro dizia. - Você tem medo de se sujar. E falar que falhou em uma missão rank B é aceitável. Mas dizer que falhou em uma missão Rank D vai arruinar a sua reputação. – Sorrindo maliciosamente, Naruto assistia a aura maligna e competitiva que surgia ao redor do amigo.

**- **Qual é a missão. Posso completá-la antes que você saia daqui.

**-** Bem... é que eu... eu... eu... – A pergunta, entretanto, o pegou de surpresa. Ele havia esquecido de que teria de explicar os detalhes da suposta tarefa.

**-** DIGA LOGO! – O moreno fitava o amigo com fúria pela demora.

**-** TENHO QUE ACHAR UM COELHINHO PERDIDO! – Naruto respondeu aos gritos. O jovem achou melhor contar de uma vez o que estava buscando.

**-** Um coelhinho? – A raiva de Sasuke se esvaiu rapidamente e ele mirava o amigo incrédulo.

**-** Isso. É um coelhinho muito importante para mi... PRO DONO DELE! – Corrigiu-se rapidamente.

**-** Tá certo. – Concordou contendo o riso. –_ "Então o Naruto tem um coelhinho de estimação é?"_

**- **Tá Bom, Naruto. A gente te ajuda a achar esse coelhinho. Como ele é? – Sakura apaziguava a situação.

**-** _"Ai que bom..." _– Pensava mais tranqüilo. - Bem, ele é marrom, com a barriga, o fundo das patas e o nariz brancos. Tem o focinho cor-de-rosa. Ele usa um lacinho bege com patinhas marrons no pescoço. Ah! E, como ele é meio velhinho, ele ta meio estragado e uma orelha estava quase se soltando. – Descrevia o bichinho o mais detalhadamente que conseguia.

**-** Que coelho é esse? – Sasuke estava cada vez mais confuso e indignado com a situação.

**-** Ué! É um coelhinho de pelúcia. – Indagou sem entender a raiva do amigo.

**-** Ah, bom. Já tava me perguntando como ele ainda ta vivo. Mas, bem. Vamos? – Sakura tentava, novamente, acalmar o clima entre os dois, sem muito sucesso.

**-** Humpf. _"Nao acredito que vou fazer isso" _– Pensava o Uchiha sem ouvir a kunoichi.

**-** SIM!_ "Que bom, vou ter ajuda. Espere só mais um pouco coelhinho"_ – Naruto estava mais esperançoso com a ajuda dos dois.

2 horas depois

Uma pessoa estava parada no local de encontro do time 7.

**-** Onde será que estão eles? Será que cheguei cedo? – Kakashi pensava em voz alta.

Em outro lugar...

**-** Isso é inútil. Eu não vou mais procurar esse coelho idiota. Compra um novo. – Sasuke cansava da inútil que perdurava há tanto tempo.

**-** Ahhh. Teme não fala isso. Ele é insubstituível. Não podemos parar. – Naruto se desesperava. O tempo passava rápido e eles não obtiveram nenhum sinal do bichinho de pelúcia. - _"O que eu faço? Já sei..."_ Por acaso ta nervoso com a sujeira? Ou já ta cansado? – Perguntava na esperança de que o Uchiha voltasse para a busca.

**-** Cala a boca Dobe. Vamos. Não olhamos ali. – O loiro vibrava com o sucesso de seu plano.

Assim eles foram. Os moradores da Vila de Konoha estranhavam muito aquela situação. Não era sempre que se via Uchiha Sasuke vasculhando latas de lixo, Haruno Sakura procurando em valos entre as casas e Uzumaki Naruto chamando por algo em calhas d'água. Era um dia muito estranho. Os três andavam pela rua, claramente procurando algo, sem se importar com a aparência. Estavam sujos, esfolados e, bem, a julgar pelos lugares onde eles passavam, até dava para entender o cheiro...

**-** Vamos gente. Não podemos desistir. – Naruto incentivava os dois companheiros que sentavam em um banco, perto de uma casa de chá.

**- **Calma Naruto. Só estamos descansando. Estamos procurando a mais de três horas. – Sakura explicava.

**- **Ta bom. Mas só uns minutinhos. – Concordava cansado, mas ansioso pelo recomeço da busca.

Em outro ponto da cidade, mais especificamente na ponte

**-** Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Eles não costumam se atrasar. – Kakashi falava para o nada, enquanto lia seu livro.

Voltando ao time 7

Após descansarem por 2 minutos, já que Naruto não calava a boca, eles voltam a procurar o coelho desaparecido. Até que:

- Ahhhhhhh... – O Uzumaki chamara a atenção de todos na rua ao gritar repentinamente.

**-** Naruto? Naruto o que foi? – Sakura chamava pelo companheiro enquanto abanava com uma das mãos em frente aos olhos azuis. - Hey, Sasuke. Ele congelou.

Sasuke se aproxima e sutilmente dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto. Este, porém continuava parado com o braço esticado. Sakura então, sem acreditar no que ia fazer, se aproxima de Naruto, limpa bem sua bochecha com um pano e lhe dá um beijo no lugar. No entanto, aparentou não surtir efeito no rapaz.

**-** SEU IDIOTA. COMO CONTINUA ASSIM DEPOIS DO QUE EU FIZ? – A Haruno berrada no ouvido do jinchuuriki sem, entretanto, obter resposta.

Sasuke, tentando descobrir o que fez seu colega continuar daquela maneira mesmo após conseguir o que sempre quis: um beijo da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, mesmo que tenha sido só na bochecha, avistou uma menina que devia ter mais ou menos três anos arrastando um coelhinho extremamente velho pelas orelhas.

**-**_ "Então é isso."_

Sem que ninguém percebesse, o jovem Uchiha se retirou de lá. Sakura ainda tentava acordar Naruto, enquanto o mesmo olhava ainda incrédulo a cena.

Alguns minutos depois

A garotinha estava se retirando. Estivera até o momento brincando no parquinho com seu mais novo amiguinho. Ele era divertido e voava muito bem apesar de ser velho. Antes que pudesse ir embora, no entanto, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis correu em sua direção gritando:

**-** ME DEVOLVE ELE!

**-** Naruto! Não vai discutir com uma criança, não é? – A kunoichi repreendia a atitude do companheiro.

**-** Mas... é esse o coelhinho Sakura-chan.

Alegava o garoto agarrado às orelhas do bichinho de pelúcia, enquanto a menininha abraçava o resto dele.

**-** É meu. Eu achei e cuidei dele. É meu coelhinho. – A garotinha protestava.

**- **Não é não! – Naruto não cederia facilmente, aquele pequeno brinquedo representava muito para si.

**-** É sim.

**-** NÃO É NÃO!

**-** É SIM!

**- **É MEU COELHINHO!

**- **É MEU!

**- **MEU!

**- **MEU!

**-** MEU!

Enquanto Naruto e a criança discutiam freneticamente e puxavam o pobre bichinho, Sasuke se aproximava sério, mas por dentro ria descontroladamente. Seu amigo então tinha um coelhinho de pelúcia que amava muito.

**-** Chega Naruto. – O herdeiro Uchiha chamou a atenção dos dois guerreiros.

**-** Mas... e a nossa missão. – O Uzumaki, entretanto, continuava lutando pelo seu amado coelhinho.

**- **Não existe missão Naruto. Pode falar. – Contudo, o moreno destruía qualquer chance de se continuar usando a pequena mentira.

Sasuke se aproximava da garotinha enquanto falava. Trazia consigo uma sacola, a qual o conteúdo todos desconheciam. Naruto e a garotinha estavam ocupados demais tentando tirar o coelhinho um das mãos do outro. Sakura tentava separá-los a todo custo. Até que o inevitável aconteceu: o coelhinho rasgou. As duas crianças, digo, Naruto e a garotinha, jaziam sentados, ele com as orelhas do bichinho, ela com resto. Antes que a pequena começasse a chorar Sasuke se abaixou a sua frente, retirou o conteúdo da sacola, e propôs uma troca.

Sakura olhava, impressionada, o dono dos olhos ônix que tinha um coelhinho novo em suas mãos e o oferecia e menina em troca do velho sem orelhas que ela abraçava. Obviamente ela aceitou e saiu saltitante e abraçada ao seu novo amiguinho. Naruto por outro lado, estava inconsolável. Já não se importava que seus colegas de equipe o vissem, em uma mão carregava as orelhas, na outra o corpo. Estava arrasado. O que faria sem seu coelhinho? Segundo o Hokage, aquele fora um presente que seus pais compraram para ele antes do mesmo nascer e deles morrerem. Era sua única lembrança deles. E agora estava destruído. Várias noites antes de dormir, contava tudo para seu mais leal companheiro, que agora estava morto.

**-** Naruto! Se quiser eu posso arrumar ele para você. – Sakura oferecia seu apoio ao loiro.

**-** Ahn! Faria isso por mim? – Perguntou sem esconder a tristeza.

**- **É claro que sim seu bobo. Somos um time. Um cuida do outro. Se ele é importante para você, eu vou arrumá-lo. – A Haruno confortava o outro.

**-** Obrigado Sakura-chan. Fica calmo coelhinho. A Sakura-chan vai cuidar bem de você. Tô certo. – Naruto falou chorando.

Muito relutante, Naruto entregou seu coelhinho a Sakura que ainda lhe sorria de maneira cúmplice. O sol já se punha, e sendo assim, cada um se direcionou a sua casa.

Em quanto isso, na ponte

**-** É acho que eles não vêm. – O copynin suspirou cansado.

oOo

Amanhecia um belo dia. Kakashi se direcionava ao local de treinamento do time 7 pronto para pedir algumas explicações. Mas quando chegou, congelou. Naruto estava sentado no chão abraçando um coelhinho de pelúcia velho e remendado. Sakura estava sentada ao seu lado fazendo carinho no bichinho. Sasuke estava sentado de frente para os dois, pegando o coelho e rindo em quanto falava algo que Kakashi não distinguiu o que era devido à distância.

**-** Realmente, eu perdi alguma coisa. Eles estão parecendo mais criança do pré do que um time de ninjas formados. Espero que pelo menos o trabalho em equipe deles melhore. – Pensou o Hatake ao analisar seus alunos.

Alguns anos depois

Um ninja acordava com o barulho do despertador. Tinha chegado à noite anterior de uma difícil missão. E agora devia treinar. Nem um dia de folga. Fez um movimento brusco para sair da cama.

Em outro local, dois ninjas se encontravam treinando quando escutam um grito. Apesar de o primeiro estar do outro lado da cidade, eles não tinham duvidas do dono daquela voz.

- CADÊ MEU COELHINHO?

Sasuke e Sakura suspiraram desanimados com o possível desenrolar daquele dia.

* * *

Após reler e formatar essa fic, ainda acho que é a história mais idiota que já escrevi. Apesar de tudo, continuo gostando dela. Não sei por que, mas gosto. Espero que também tenham gostado.

Beijos

Pérola


End file.
